In the Closet
In the Closet is Season 1 Episode 8 of Sealab 2021. Summary Due to a faulty door, the Sealab crew gets locked in a tool closet. A few black eyes result as they try to get out, but then they discover that a pack of unfed killer dogs are running around Sealab. Synopsis The episode starts off with Murphy confessing his love to Wendy (Whose voice is being done by Marco) and makes her sound like a slut. This angers Murphy and punched her, stating that he warned "her". Sparks shows up in the room then asks Marco and Murphy what are they doing. Murphy apologize to Wendy for punching her and said that he didn't meant to do that while Marco is glad that the door was open and explains to Sparks that the door to the closet is broken and they were trapped there for 3 days. Sparks doesn't believe him and closes the closet door, infuriating Marco, then tries to show him that it's working fine. When found out that it is broken he starts to panic, revealing he's claustrophobic, and said to Marco to stop yelling at him because he's using all the oxygen in the room. Murphy goes to Sparks and tells him to calm down but showing no stop to it, he then sucker punches Sparks and, to Marco's surprise, knocked him out cold. Murphy then explains that he was bullied a lot as a child so whenever he had a chance he would sucker punch. After that, the technician (Beard Guy) came in the room asking them if this room is the one that has the broken door switch. While Marco is glad that someone is finally came to fix the door and get out, Murphy goes to him then sucker punch him. Marco asked why did he do that then Murphy tells him that once he is knocked out he will call out to his friends then closes the closet door, infuriating Marco yet again, and make it look like Beard Guy fell instead of punched. Marco told him he looked like he fell. Murphy then tells Marco to help him strip him and take some blackmail photos (that's how Murphy's dad stopped drinking). Marco insults saying posing with Wendy. Murphy got angry and punched Marco but hurts his hand, stating that his chin is hard as a rock. Marco tells Murphy that the punching needs to stop then explains that once Beard Guy doesn't report back, someone will surely come in and find him. So he turned off the lights and takes a nap in the meantime. At the same time in the dark, Murphy is complaining that he might have broken his hand, but Marco grudgingly tells Murphy good night. Murphy then tries to punch him again but annoys Marco causing him to punching him out cold. A few minutes later, Quinn and Debbie comes to the closet and closes it "looking for supplies" but is actually going to have sex. This awakens Marco and asks them what are they doing here and Quinn stated they were here looking for supplies. Marco tells them that they were trapped and asked why did they shut the door. Debbie thinks that what Marco said was a innuendo and Quinn grabbed Bucket Head Wendy and then realized that the door is broken. Debbie looked down and asked Marco who knocked out Murphy, Sparks, and Beard Guy. Marco lies and said they were fighting each other and knocked out each other out, then stated that Murphy knocked them all out. Quinn doesn't believe it, but Marco tells him that he knew about him and Debbie almost about to get it on. Murphy wakes up with a black eye on his right and asked who hit him, Marco responds saying it was Beard Guy. With rage, Murphy punches the unconscious Beard Guy, Marco tells him to stop with Murphy stating he warned him. Marco explains to Murphy that Quinn can get the door repaired, but he then knocks Quinn out due to him holding Wendy. Murphy tells Wendy to not be like Debbie which made her punch Murphy unconscious again. Sparks wakes up with a black eye on his left stating there's not enough air in the room, then freaks out when Beard Guy wakes up stating his lungs are imploding putting him into a faint state. Marco is glad that Beard Guy is now awake and tells him to repair the door, but he states that due to Murphy punched him he has a concussion now and can't fix the door. He then lays down because his head is hurting. Quinn, with a black eye on his left, gets up and sees Murphy unconscious. Debbie asked if Beard Guy should be sleeping with a concussion, Quinn stated no, then decided to wake him up. But Sparks, with the fear of running out of oxygen, tells him to let the guy sleep. Marco then tells Quinn to make a plan to bust out of the closet. Quinn asks everyone what is there to use, but Sparks interrupted and says they can create a fire so the smoke detectors goes off and they would be rescued and breathe. Marco states he saw some gas cans laying around the room. Quinn states that if they create a fire the oxygen tanks will blow up. Marco then had an idea to use the oxygen tanks to blow up the door. Quinn then explained that sealab is prone for explosions. Sparks agrees, then realize he's claustrophobic and starts freaking out again until Murphy, now with 2 black eyes on both sides, punches Sparks and states he has a plan. He goes into the ground and starts making something, revealing he was fixing Wendy and states they'll use Wendy's siren voice to get people into the closets, capture them, and make them think of a plan. Quinn simply states he will use Beard Guy's tools and fix the door himself. Murphy then tells him of Quinn being a "god". Sparks wakes up with both black eyes and starts becoming impatient to get out then states there really should be plants in the closet. Quinn tells them to shut up so he can concentrate, but Murphy boast at him of the "Might Quinn". Quinn looks at Murphy and tells him if he wants the door open or not. He does. Then goes back to fixing it. As the door opens, there were dogs barking at them and they all tell Quinn to shut the door. Everyone then wonders where did those dogs come from. Murphy then remembers why was he in the closet and explains that he brought some fighting dogs from Guatamala. Sparks freaked out to Murphy and asks what was he thinking, only to get punched again. Murphy explains he came to the closet to get the dogs some food. Marco asked that the dogs haven't been fed for 3 days. Murphy responds with more like 10 then adds that he kept forgetting to feed them. Debbie shouts that they're trapped in the closet. Murphy agrees but tells her it could be worst. They all asked Murphy how can the situation be any worst than they are in now. Murphy pause for a bit and stated "We can be out there...like Stormy". In the ending credits, it shows Stormy running away from the dogs all over Sealab eventually the dogs caught him and started ripping him apart. Trivia * This episode may be referencing to R. Kelly's song "Trapped in the Closet" Running Gags * Murphy punching people and stating that he warned them * Almost every character had a black eye(s) in this episode * Sparks's claustrophobia